


New Begining of Starting Over

by AngelFlower23



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Dont post anywhere Concent is not Given, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: This is a Haruka and Chibiusa known as Lady Serenity when she's an adult. It's her as an adult. It has Rei and Minako as well. I hope you all try to give it a read.





	New Begining of Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyRose82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRose82/gifts), [My Venus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Venus).



> This is a Sailor Moon one shot I did for two of my best friends. I hope you both enjoy it! Love you guys you both mean a lot to me!

Crystal Tokyo was the epitome of futuristic advancement and purity. It was all thanks to Neo Queen Serenity. But even though everything around Crystal Tokyo was well and good and the King and Queen were happy not everyone in the Crystal Palace was happy.

Haruka was looking at the ceiling of her bed room while she lay in bed, the dark navy blue bed sheet over her naked body. She looked at the young woman sleeping next to her that was obviously also naked. Her ondagos ever present. She sighed but she knew there would be consequences for her actions. She would pay them even if it meant exile from the kingdom. It all started last night…

~~  
Lady Serenity was looking at the kingdom from her balcony. She felt utterly lonely and sad as tears ran down her face. Everyone had a special someone but her. Sure she once had Helios and Peruru but that didn't end up working at the end. Hotaru was still asleep in this lifetime so, she had no one to cuddle with, hug, kiss and eat sweets with. She simply wished to be loved. 

She stood straight and went into her room, she saw Diana curled up on her bed. She had grown up just like she had. She wasn't a cute kitten anymore but a grown cat. She was beautiful, even more graceful and lady like than even Luna ever was. She gave Diana a kiss on her head and left her to sleep. She stepped out of her room closing the door behind her as she walked on the marble floor.

She walked passed Makoto's and Ami's room. They were at a cruise celebrating their anniversary. The next room was Rei's and Minako's. They had just gotten engaged a few months ago. Lady Serenity shook her head, Rei had been so nervous she almost drank some chemical in a glass that looked like water. Thankfully Minako stopped her and told her she was using that for her sword and chains. Reo then blurted “Will You Marry Me” and with that Minako smiled and said “of course” they kissed and everyone cheered. 

Lady Serenity was happy for them but she still wished she had someone of her own. She went and saw her Mother and Father who were sitting at the rose garden eating sweets. Well her mother Neo Queen Serenity was eating sweets her father King Endymion was simply reading a book while he sipped on a small cup if coffee.  
He looked up and when he saw his daughter approaching he lowered the book to his lap.

“My princess how are you today?” He said as he opened his arm for her to hug him. Lady Serenity hugged her father and kissed his cheek.

“I'm fine daddy, well no I'm not fine. I'm lonely. Everyone has someone except me”

“No everyone does. Setsuna nor Hotaru do. Plus by the looks of it… anyways you mustn't rush you'll find someone soon.” Neo Queen Serenity said or rather Usagi said. While sitting the palace walls she was to be revered as Usagi by her closest friends.

“Thanks mother now you made me feel worse. I miss Taru, but she's not waking up anytime soon and Puu has been alone for so long she can't even imagine what it would be like to be with someone. But yeah...sure I guess” She plopped down on a seat and took a chocolate chip cookie and started taking a bite and chewing on it, the sweetness and crunchiness making her feel a bit ybetter.

Her father looked at his daughter for some time. He didn't like seeing his little girl so sad. But sadly there was nothing he could do at the moment. He kept looking at her then he looked at his true love, who looked at him with sad eyes of her own. They were worried for their only child.

~~

Haruka was standing in front of the side of hers and Michiru’s bed. She watched as Michiru brushed her hair one last time.

“So you're leaving again. You just got home two days ago and you're leaving again for a world concert tour? Wasn't Tokyo enough and France and Germany!” Haruka said as she walked to be next to Michiru and slammed her hand on her vanity.

Michiru turned to her, lowering the hair brush to her lap. “Yes Haruka this is a great opportunity for me. You however need to stay with Makoto and Ami since they are in their anniversary cruise and with Rei and Minako being in love all over again. We need someone to protect the crown and the future crown. Look you'll be fine we've done this before” Michiru said putting on her gold earrings.

Haruka sighed she knew Michiru was lying. She knew she was cheating on her with different women and men. But she did not say a word for she knew that perhaps due to always being with her over more than a 1,000 years well...still she was hurt but she couldn't say anything. At least for now.

Michiru stood up. Gave a peck on Haruka's lips as she took her luggage and then left out her bedroom door. Haruka sighed and went to take a shower.

~~  
Rei slowly woke up. She saw that Minako was still asleep. She looked at her face, her be eating with her slightly parted lips. She looked at her eyelashes and golden locks splayed on the pillow. She ran a finger lovingly over the side of her face then started kissing her softly with pecks, all over her face then her lips. Minako kissed back then then said with her eyes still closed. “firebird” she opened her eyes then wrapped an arm over Rei as she started kissing her in return. After the kiss they looked at each other smiling.

“Good morning my firebird, my fiance.” Minako said as she touched Rei's cheek with her knuckles lovingly.

“Good morning my goddess of love, my fiance. Ready for our dinner with Haruka tonight. Is already evening. We sure did stay in this room doing adult activities all night and day. With breaks of course.” She said smirking.

“We sure did how about one more round as we take a shower” Minako said smiling that smile that said, I want you.

Rei chuckled, nodded her head, took her by the hand and lifted her off the bed and off they went to the bathroom.

~~  
After her shower Haruka left her room and walked down the hall. She went to the rose garden to speak to Usagi. What she saw though was Usagi, Endymion and Lady Serenity looking sad. She went up to them and said hello.

“Hey so Michiru is off on a world tour. I'm going out with Rei and Minako, something about Senshi bonding. We do it often with everyone but Setsuna is guarding the time doors, Ami and Makoto are off on a cruise is just us.” She looked at Lady Serenity and got an idea.

“Want to join us princess. If it's alright with you Usagi.” Haruka said to them. Lady Serenity's eyes sparkled at the prospect of getting out of the crystal palace.

Usagi smiled with her bright smile. “Of course it is. Endymion and I are going to bed early since tomorrow we need to meet with the council. But you may take Serenity with you.” She said happily.

“Thank you, thank you Mommy!” She said going to kiss her mother's cheek. She then turned to Haruka.

“I'll be right back and you look good with those dress pants, and dress vest Haruka. Daddy I love you!” She said as she left to get dressed.

The others chuckled and Haruka then took the seat Lady Serenity had left.

“Michiru is cheating on me. I got pictures if her going with men and women she has kissed to hotel rooms. One is an Actress. Sakura Mei.” She said trying not to tear up.

Usagi looked at Haruka and placed a hand on hers.

“I'm so sorry Haruka. I will be here as always, to support you. It doesn't surprise me though. Michiru had told me she wondered what it would have been like to date before meeting you. I guess that got the better of her. I'm still sorry you're going through that. Are you going to tell her you know?”

Haruka shook her head. “ No I won't but I might take a break from her this year while she's traveling. I need to think of myself for now.” Haruka said this with sad eyes still.

Endymion looked at her with sad eyes himself.  
”Michiru is making a mistake. But I will support you through this, just like my love is” Endymion said as he looked at Usagi with adoration.

Haruka smiled softly. “Thank you. I better go and get the princess she should be dressed by now.” Haruka excused herself and went to Lady Serenity's room. She knocked on the door.

Lady Serenity was finishing up putting on Pearl earrings and her perfume of Cherry Blossoms. She went to her door dressed in a darker tone of pink dress that was showed her figure a bit and was loose mid legs. She looked beautiful. Haruka had to gulp she never seen her princess so radiant before.

7“My princess are you ready” she said offering her arm to her.

“Yes I'm. We should get the love birds.” Lady Serenity said as she took Haruka's arm and hooking her own arm with hers.

“Yes we should” Haruka chuckled and they walked to Rei's and Minako's room only to see the door open with Rei stepping out with her right red dress and her hair with a red rose clip on her side. Minako came out behind her with a loose Yellow dress looking fabulous with her signature red bow on her head. They looked at Haruka and Serenity smiling.

“Princess I see you're joining us. Good Haruka you better not drive fast with Lady Serenity with us” Minako said to Haruka. Haruka chuckled and replied.”No worries I would never put Lady Serenity in harm's ways.”

“Well I say you can go fast. I'm not Chibi anymore and I can take it. Besides it would be fun. Please,pretty please.” She said giving Haruka her best puppy dog eyes. Haruka looked at her as her cheeks tinted pink a little bit. She nodded her head then replied to her with a sure princess. Lady Serenity smiled and kissed her cheek.

Rei and Minako saw the exchange and looked at one another. Rei shrugged and took Minako's hand in her own, giving it a kiss.

They walked out of the hallways and out the front of the castle were Haruka's car was parked waiting for her to drive it. She opened the door for Lady Serenity who kissed her cheek. Rei opened Minako's door and let her in. Then she sat beside her while they buckled up to get going.

Once in the driver's seat, Haruka turned it on and the engine sprang to life. She hit reverse and drove off from the palace. She upped the speed and went faster and faster through the streets of Tokyo.Lady Serenity laughed loving the feeling in her stomach. Like when she went on rides at the fair.

Haruka smiled and chuckled lightly at hearing the princess laugh.She kept going 100 speed as they fast approached the restaurant. Once they got to the restaurant Haruka opened the door for Lady Serenity. Who took her hand and kissed it. Lady Serenity blushed but smiled and walked with her inside.

Rei and Minako were not far behind as they to walked inside the restaurant. They got a table for four overlooking the bay. Minako and Lady Serenity sat by the window. Haruka took the seat out for Lady Serenity and Rei took the seat out for Minako.

They sat and ordered all kinds of things from tempura shrimp,to a platter of different kinds of Sushi and Sashimi. Miso soup and seaweed salad. They also ordered champagne.

“So Lady Serenity how's life treating you. I know you're learning a few things to later rule like your mother and father.” Haruka said as she ate her miso soup.

“It's alright I hate having to deal with the council but I like dealing with the people alongside mother” Lady Serenity also ate her miso soup.

“You will do fine. I've seen you deal with everything your mom puts you through. You're doing excellent.” Minako said as she ate her own miso soup. They all finished that then they ate the seaweed salads.

“I just wish I had someone special like mom, you guys and Haruka and Michiru.”

Haruka tensed at the mention of Michiru.She couldn't tell the princess what was going on between them now.

“Yes well I'm sure you'll find someone that will see the value in you. Your kind loving soul” Haruka said to her with a smile as she sipped on her champagne.

Lady Serenity looked at her and smiled too but it didn't reach her eyes. They continued eating their food this time the tempura shrimp.

“You know princess you have a lot of time still. Perhaps when Hotaru wakes up you'll have someone” Minako said smiling. 

Lady Serenity looked out the window. Haruka looked on at her. She had grown up to a beautiful young woman that anybody would be lucky to have...even her. She shook her head etc that thought. Why would she think like that. No she deserves someone else not her who was damaged by wars and circumstances.

After some more drinks and food they decided to go dancing. Or rather a pub which they could dance at. Lady Serenity asked for coke this time while Rei,Minako and Haruka had drinks. Rei a margarita. Minako a martini and Haruka a beer.

They sat at a table in the corner. Haruka kept drinking one beer after another. She was getting drunk. So were Rei and Minako who started to make out. Lady Serenity looked at the dance floor and Haruka offered her hand to take her to the dance floor. Lady Serenity smiled and let her lead.

They started dancing fast at first, but then they got close to one another, since it was a slow dance. Lady Serenity laid her head on Haruka's chest listening to her heart beat. Haruka gulped and looked down at her. The princess looked up at her and slowly they gravitated towards each other till their lips connected to each other. The kiss was short at first, but then they kissed again more passionately.

Rei and Minako went to dance as well. Minako giggled as did Rei. They danced almost all night long till they returned to the castle. 

Rei took Minako to their room. We're they laid in bed kissing. Rei looked down at Minako who had blushed cheeks and was breathing hard.

“My goddess of love”

“My firebird” 

They kissed again and soon they were making love.

Lady Serenity was going to head to her room. When Haruka stopped her. Lady Serenity's eyes shone and they went to Haruka's room. Haruka started talking to her about Michiru.

“I just can't believe she's throwing our life away you know. I shouldn't have told you but my heart aches” 

Lady Serenity held her in her arms. Then without thinking she kissed Haruka. The kiss was slow at first, but slowly it heated up. Haruka laid Lady Serenity on the bed as she was on top of her. They soon found each other making love to one another.

That's how Haruka found herself in the morning with the princess naked in her bed with her. She thought about perhaps braking this up. But she knew that from some time now she had eyes for the princess it wasn't a one night thing. But due to Michiru she had kept those feelings at bay. Now though she was going to pursue this even if it cost her position as Senshi.

~~  
Haruka and Serenity as Lady Serenity asked to be called. We're going on a picnic together. Haruka drove them to the Jubban park.

“Princess...I know you have grown to a beautiful young woman but is this really ok with you?”

“Yes it is.” Serenity said kissing her again. They had avocado and Turkey sandwiches. They enjoyed the nice spring weather as Haruka held Serenity while sitting under a tree looking at the lake. They decided to tell the king and queen about their relationship today. Unbeknownst to them Setsuna had informed them that this was a possible future. So they took it in stride and were supportive as best they could of the relationship.

Ami and Makoto returned from their cruise. They put away their things in their room.

“Do you think we can do that again?” Makoto asked Ami.

“Yes love but not in a while.” Ami then got on her tippy toes and kissed Makoto. When they left their room they saw Haruka and Serenity come inside the palace and shared a kiss. They blushed but were furious.”Hey! You can't kiss the princess” Makoto said with a booming voice. Usagi intervene. “It's alright Mako they have our blessing. I expect you two to do the same” 

With no room for discussion Ami and Makoto bowed to the queen and begrudgingly agreed. Rei and Minako's wedding was in two days. They were preparing everything. Makoto started baking the layers of the wedding cake and baking the cupcakes. The food she would cook on the day of the wedding.

Minako and Serenity were doing the decorations. They placed small candles on the tables with red and yellow flowers as the centerpiece. They tables had red and gold table cloth.

The arrangements for the wedding and reception were coming up nicely. Soon it was the day of the wedding. Rei had a short wedding dress that reached to a bit over her knees. And a red lace and back bow. She wore a red rose on her hair with small white flowers adorning her hair on her left side. She wore diamond earrings and a diamond and ruby pendant. 

Minako had a longer lace dress with heart patterns on it. She also had a yellow lace n her waist with a bow in the back and a diamond tiara that made her look like an angel.She had simple teardrop pearl earrings and pearl necklace.

She walked down the aisle with Endymion taking her by the arm. She was surprised by how beautiful Rei looked in her wedding dress. She fell in love with her all over again. Makoto and Ami were smiling at them as the bride's maids. 

Rei and Minako held hands and looked at one another. Usagi did the ceremony and married them. But not before Rei and Minako said their vows.

Rei: “I never thought I would find someone like you. Someone I could get this close too. That I know I can trust and give my heart to. I love you Minako Aino and I always will.”

Minako: “ I know that I have found someone with great passion and a fiery heart who's loyal and true. You”re the most amazing best friend I could ever find and my true love”

They kissed and were wed. Serenity looked at Haruka and smiled. Haruka kissed her softly. Michiru saw this but held her tongue. At the reception Setsuna came with the newly awaked Hotaru who quickly hugged and kissed the cheek of Lady Serenity. Serenity looked at her and said they needed to talk. Michiru took that opportunity to comfort Haruka.

“I see you and the princess are together. Care to explain?” She asked while in their room.

“Yes we are and before you say anything we have Usagi's and Endymion's blessing.”

“Yes but you don't have mine”

“ I don't need it since we were broken long before I got together with Serenity.” Haruka clenched her fist.

“Well how so? We were always together”

“ Really? What about your string of lovers? What about Sakura Mei?”

Michiru blushed and didn't know what to say. She looked away from Haruka's accusing eyes. 

“I think we are threw I'll move my things to Serenity's room” With that Haruka left a stunned and ashamed Michiru.

“Yeah I'm with your Haruka Papa” Serenity was at a balcony looking at Hotaru who looked back at her princess with nothing but love and understanding.

“It's ok you'll always be my first love. But I understand and I'm not angry. I just wish I had woken up sooner, can I have just one last kiss” Hotaru asked with watery eyes. Lady Serenity smiled with her own tears in her eyes and kissed Hotaru one last time the kiss was long but sweet. They hugged and cried but they soon wiped each other's tears.

Hotaru hugged Haruka after she had seen what transpired between the princess and Hotaru but she was not angry. She hugged her daughter and whispered that she loved her with all her heart. She then took Serenity's hand and kissed it. They looked into each other's eyes and captured each other's lips in a kiss. A kiss with a promise that they would always be together as one. 

This was the New Begining of Starting Over with a new life for them all.

 

The End.


End file.
